The darkness within
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A foe has come for revenge on a certain group of people. But why is out for revenge and what for? Will the others be able to defeat him? Is one person's secret the key to defeating this foe? Can good prevail against this slightly new darkness or will it crumble to pieces letting the evil doer win? Please read AN. Warning: Rated T for safety, death and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

This Short story can be read as a lone story as it will have all the information you will need. But it is technically a side story that has been haunting my mind after I am an nightmare series got finished. So here it is. Feel free to check out I am a nightmare as well as the other one for darkness to take over ones mind and soul. In that order since that's the order it goes in.

Parts written on my phone. I tried to catch anything wrong but if I missed any I'm sorry.

Anyways hope you enjoy.

Mello.

It is a dark and stormy night…. Thunder roaring, lightning flashing and the pitter patter of the falling rain.

A foot is put down slightly splashing in a puddle as a person stops.

"I will have my revenge." A hoarse voice speaks. "I hope you are ready to feel pain. For what you did to my father."

…

The Death note crew are having a little get together in a beautiful park.

It's been awhile since they all had this little get together like this especially since they have become the top people to turn to in a time of need.

Now some of them are playing some games while others are kind of just chilling or eating.

"It's a very beautiful day." Matsuda comments looking around at the sky.

"It is." Halle says flopping onto her back with her arms folded behind her head as a pillow. She closes her eyes content laying on the picnic blanket.

"This was a great idea." Soichiro says.

Everyone makes a sound of agreement.

Little did they know that their time to just hang out will not last as long as they hoped…..

Just after taking a break to have lunch they are about to go back to playing games if they want but they pause when someone comes running up to them.

They turn to the guy that slows to a stop.

"There….. You….. Are…." He pants trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" Soichiro demands.

The guy quickly catches his breath. "There is trouble." He begins. "There is a city nearby with a castle. The people have been imprisoned by some evil man."

Light turns to the others. "We need to go." He says determined.

So our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The Death note crew ran home to get the best weapon they could find before meeting at Light's house for a plan of attack.

"Ok. So here's the plan." Light says hovering over the map of the general location of the city that he had since people ask where it is maps like this is made to make it easier. He points to each part of the map as he speaks. "There is one way into the city since it's built on uneven ground." He tells them. "So that means we will need to go through there and get to the castle as fast as possible. There our opponent will be waiting. I heard news he is still trying to get the army there to listen to him so if we go now we should be able to get to him easier. We must take him out by any means."

The others nod in agreement and determination so off they went to go defeat this evil.

They arrive to the city and enter looking around themselves.

People walking in chains with their heads down as there is signs of hard labor going on.

One approaches the newcomers. "Ar-are you here to save us?" The old man stutters in fear.

Light nods. "Yes. How can we get the chains off?"

"Their magic." The old man says seeming to have more confidence now. "The only way to get them off is through the man that took over." He points to the castle. "He's there. The army just left."

"We will defeat him and you all will be free." Light takes the lead again as they head off towards the castle. "Let's do this."

Once at the castle, the army that the man was trying to convince are nowhere to be seen, they head inside.

…

A man paces. "Damn it. If only father told me how he got the guards to obey him." He mumbles to himself then pauses in his pacing. "But there is a way because father did it." He, is already looking at the ground, looks side to side in thought as he raises a hand to hover by his chin. "But the question is how." He then shivers. "Someone set off my magic alarm." He says since the alarm would only alert him. He smirks. "And it isn't by the guards since I used my magic to send them to the dungeon." He almost chuckles. "My I wonder just what kind of plan whoever is coming has in store."

…..

The death note crew are rushing to get to the throne room where they expect to find the evil man.

Once they spot it with it's doors open ahead they charge in only to skid to a stop.

Sure enough the evil man is there.

Mello, Matt, Near, BB, A and Linda find that the man reminds them of someone but they aren't sure who as it has slipped their minds at the moment.

The man has black hair that is on the flat side while still making him good in an evil way, mahogany eyes and a very familiar smirk. "So I have company."

The Death note crew raise their weapons.

"Déjà vu." Matt says as him, Mello and Near share a glance before turning back to the evil man.

"We are here to stop you." Light says.

The man laughs. "Well let's see your best shot." He says in challenge.

Light raises the scythe he has as a weapon. "Gladly."

The others also raise their weapons.

The evil man smirks wider. "This is going to be entertaining." He says closing his eyes.

The death note crew charge.

The evil mans eyes open and he raises a hand like to block something with his arm only to diagonally swipe it down sending a bunch of pointed crystals flying at his enemies.

The death note crew currently abandon the attack in dodging to the sides or dropping flat on the ground.

The evil man then uses more magic as if partly using signals but also using his mind as the death note crew are once again attacked by crystals either the pointed ones or large ones trying to pin them to the floor or walls.

Near blinks after he manages to dodge a crystal trying to trap him. He looks to it.

It is like there is a memory of this somewhere… But it's almost like a memory that his mind doesn't want to remember.

He turns back to the fight knowing he can't ponder it forever especially in a fight like this. "Why is it so familiar?" He wonders to himself as he dodges another attempt to pin him.

Always, aka A, raises his halberd. His hair is a light brown that goes to a few inches below his ears, sea blue eyes, a pull over blue hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners. He is the lover of Beyond Birthday. He charges ready to strike down the man.

The man makes a scythe out of darkness for the handle with a crystal let sharp blade. He swipes it diagonally sending a crystal shaped wall heading straight for Always.

Always stops only to quickly to dodge to the side but sadly the man used the wall as a distraction only for Always to be slammed against the wall by a crystal that pins him there. He blinks as he realizes where he's seen this before and shares a glance with Beyond who is also pinned to confirm that they both now remember.

Both of them do as they can tell when their eyes meet.

So the two turn to watch the fight not bothering to trying to escape since there is only one sure fire way to defeat an enemy like this but it doesn't involve them.

Soon most are pinned to the ground or the wall.

The ones remaining are L, Mello, Near and Matt.

The evil man looks to them. "This will be an easy finish." He says.

Near blinks as the memory comes back to him only for Mello and Matt to seem to remember as well. "A blast from the past."

The others who don't know that this situation is similar to another are feeling confused.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Mello clenches his teeth.

"The evil king." Matt finishes.

The man blinks in surprise then recognition. "You knew my father…." He says before he recognizes them. "Oh now I understand and remember. About six of you in this group were a part of taking down my father." He says as the memory of what he saw comes back.

Flashback:

A little boy peers into the room his father is usual in only to find a war going on. "Father…." He scans the people fighting his father wanting to make sure he will be able to know the people if his father is defeated just to be safe…. Though seriously can they defeat his father? OF COURSE NOT!

Suddenly his mother picks him up and rushes him away from the empire.

Once safely outside she turns to the boy. "If anything happens to your father the empire will vanish."

Sure enough a little later the empire vanishes meaning his father is dead since his father is someone who won't give up until he's dead.

The boy closes his eyes tightly as tears form. "I will get revenge father. I promise."

End of flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"What?" Matsuda asks.

Always decides to explain. "You see. Back when we were at the orphanage we helped to defeat an evil king because one of us was the key to taking him down. This man is the evil king's son." He explains as the ones left able to fight get ready to go back to fighting the man. "The evil king used crystal magic and magic to make you see your worst fear which causes you to only be able to hear and see your worst nightmare until the spell is finished. I believe the man inherited both powers but hasn't needed to use his see your worst fear magic."

"Oh." Matsuda says and everyone turns to the fight.

"There is one way to defeat him." Always speaks again. "The darkness within."

"What?" Aizawa asks.

"Just trust us. When the time comes you will understand but it isn't the right time yet. So just sit back and wait. It will only waste time if more people got into the fight." Always says in assurance as he knows that they know he is strong enough to break out of the crystal pinning him with his bare hands having the special trait of being much stronger than others but he won't do so.

The ones not knowing what Always is talking about kind of share a look amongst themselves then turn back as the four not pinned charge at the man.

The man sends pointed crystals all around him to strike the four that ended up around him when they were the last ones left.

They use their weapons to block them though there is a small scratch or two on their arms or legs mostly as they couldn't block them all. They charge still going.

The man slams the scythes bottom part down onto the ground making a smoky mass of darkness form around him only to send it out in four parts.

Mello, Near and Matt ducked just before the four parts were sent out but L, not knowing that's what was going to happen unlike the other three, had no time to dodge so he is pushed back only to be pinned against a wall.

The darkness solidifies to crystal as soon as it hits the wall with L but it dissipates to nothing for the other parts as it didn't pin anything to any walls.

"You cannot beat darkness with the weak power of good." The man says almost laughing. "I will destroy you all!"

Near raises his sword that he got after the battle against the evil king since he still felt he needed a weapon to have without having to use magic to retrieve his old one. He is ready to take the evil man down as said in his expression.

But the others who are not A, BB, Matt, Linda, Near or Mello realize that mainly Mello and Matt have slightly slacked in fighting after the realization of why this fight is familiar.

"But you can fight darkness of fear with a different kind of darkness." Mello says with a knowing smirk.

Matt and Mello share a look as if a silent knowing message is passed in the look only for them to turn in enough time to jump to the side to avoid being hit by a crystal attempting to pin them.

"Near!" Beyond calls out. "It's time to end it. Unleash the secret weapon."

Near blinks looking hesitant and worried in Beyonds direction which happens to be the general area of where pretty much everyone ended up being pinned. "I thought we agreed that was a bad thing."

The man turns to Near. "Ha! You cannot defeat me."

Mello and Matt slightly back off as they are now closer to where the others are so they have a good view to watch but still look ready to fight.

Near turns back to the man. He dashes forward at amazing speed only to skid to a stop on the other side.

There is a slash on the mans neck.

"You will be defeated." Near says.

The man chuckles. "Father taught me his wound healing technique." His wounds heal like the darkness of shadows is doing it coming from his body.

"I know that you don't want to use the secret weapon if you don't have to but you do need to. Stop looking for another way." Always says mostly to himself but the others heard him.

They wonder why Near is hesitant to use a secret weapon.

Best way to find out is to watch.

"Ha!" The man smirks widely as if he's won at Near. "That was pathetic."

"There is one way..." Near says glancing down then he looks up with determination. He straightens and gets ready to charge. He charges and the man creates the blob darkness around himself only for it to become like some kind of monster heading towards Near looking evil.

Near clashes with the darkness seeming to disappear for a moment.

Then...

Near is thrown out the other side. He crashes onto the ground slightly bouncing once from the force of the throw then sliding on the ground to a stop. He puts his hands on the ground then pushes up only to stop when his torso is off the ground as he opens his eyes. His eyes have changed so his eyes are now green where the white used to be, his irises are red and there are purple flame like tails coming from the edges of his eyes as they are visible but slightly see through and are shimmering like in a breeze with ends pointed to the back of his head. His sword laying on the ground.

The mans darkness disappears and he looks to Near with a smirk. "I cannot let you use this secret weapon." He says. "So I hope you enjoy experiencing your worst fear." He turns away. "Now where was I?" He says in slight thought. "Oh right. About to end this." He begins walking as if deciding who to start with first as well as preparing to strike down Matt and Mello.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Matt and Mello glance to each other in a knowing look then turn back to the man. They turn and dash to be more back closer to the wall while still having an ok area to see.

"You shouldn't have done that." Matt says almost in a hum.

"Shouldn't you help and take down the man?" Soichiro asks.

"Nah." Matt waves it off. "Near can handle it."

"Huh?" Halle asks.

"What are you talking about?" Aizawa adds.

"That man just trapped him in his worst fear. How do you believe he will be the one to stop this man if he is seeing his worst fear?" Ide says in agreement.

"Let's just say this." Mello says. "Be glad you haven't met Nears dark side."

"Until now." Linda finishes that thought.

Everyone watches as the ones not knowing what's going on are curious beyond belief.

Near slightly pants but then he seems to calm down as his head lowers to make his eyes fall into darkness. He begins laughing as it is in an evil almost insane way.

This surprises those not knowing what the secret weapon is.

The man freezes in his tracks.

"You really thought it'd be that easy?" Near gets to his feet and once to his feet the purple tails fade as if the spell fades or Near absorbed the power. "The powers you hold can no longer save you." He turns and opens his eyes as he lets his eyes be seen and though he had not brought his hands, that are limp at his sides, anywhere close to his eyes said eyes change so everyone can see the quick change to become narrowed like a cat's with a slight red glow to them making them seem more evil. He puts a hand over his sword only to cause it to teleport to a safer location. He lowers his arm after that. "It appears you do not comprehend the powers you have." He says as he summons a scythe that he used against the evil king.

It has a nice length straight darkly colored handle.

The scythes blade is sliver reflecting some of the light as it hits it causing a glare on part of the scythe. It also has a smaller blade on the opposite side of the top part of the handle that the main blade is on.

"Stay back!" The man starts to panic only to send a ball of magic at Near.

Near slashes the magic destroying it without hesitance or anything as if the magic was nothing. "You are _NOTHING_ compared to any other darkness I have faced. _YOU_ are nothing compared to _ME_!" He charged as his form envelops some kind of shadow around him as he moves. He slams the top of the scythe into the mans forehead slamming him back to against a crystal pinning someone to the wall as he puts the back of the blade on the scythe to the mans throat once the man is against the crystal. He has changed. His clothes are now a light shade of black with what seems to be jet black wings on his back but no one can tell if they are real, fake or just a part of the shirt. He also seems to have a shade darker to his body almost like a shadow is cast onto him. His hair has changed only slightly with some seeming to be a small bit longer, it's a little more flat and it is just enough to make him look good but truly evil or dark at the same time. He also seems to possibly have a cloak or something similar but it is hard to tell if he does as it kind of looks like it but at the same time it kind of doesn't. " _YOU_ believe you know _FEAR_!?" He says as his voice has a hint of an echo as well as something possibly evil or darkness. "Well then I'll have to show you _TRUE TERROR_!" He exclaims as he slightly seems to tower over the now frightened man in a way to show power without changing height of either of them besides the man slightly slinking down in his fear but can only go so far with the scythe at his throat.

Everyone who has never seen Near do this before are shocked at Nears dark side.

The mans eyes are slightly narrowed in fear. "W-What are you?" He asks as he finds that he can sense power unlike anything he's felt coming from this other person.

Near backs up releasing the man with a chuckle. "I... Am a nightmare." He says with a pause as he raises the scythe over his head and he blinks his eyes now gently glow white like he's releasing or about to release a powerful magical attack. He then slams the scythe right down onto the man slicing him.

"NOOO!" The man screams as he finds that as Near slices him into two diagonally he cannot heal the wound. 'This boy is different. He truly knows how to use what he can do especially with his magic to destroy someone like me or even father. I can't believe that something like this could happen. The darkness of fear can be defeated by the darkness of nightmare!' He thinks to himself. His body turns to black smoke that vanishes not long after being in the air.

Effectively killing him.

Near lowers the scythe holding it with one hand but he remains in his Nightmare Near form.

Mello and Matt begin to approach cautiously.

"Ok. The man is gone. You can change back." Matt says in slight fear.

Nightmare Near turns to look to everyone as his eyes scan them.

"The reason why Near is hesitant to use Nightmare Near." Always says to the others. "Nightmare Near is an extremely dangerous being."

Nightmare Near meets Mellos eyes then he closes his eyes almost tightly for a few moments only to open them back to normal. He changes back to his Near form. He releases the scythe letting it disappear.

Mello and Matt relax.

"Well. Good that you can still control the transformations." Mello says.

"For now." Near mummers to himself. "I'm not sure if I could transform back if I use Nightmare Near anymore."

"Don't worry about it." Matt says throwing his arm around Nears shoulders.

Always frees himself as he slams his halberd into the crystal holding him then he helps as they free the others.

All together without saying anything about the defeat, they noticed Near doesn't want to talk about Nightmare Near, they head out of the castle.

The people are free from the chains and look happily to the ones coming from the castle.

Yes for this fight...It is a victory for the good guys.

The people who were once imprisoned, found the army after wondering where they were, celebrate the defeat of the man as a celebration that is styled to their size of town so it's not overkill.

The peace is nice once again though.

The end.

AN:

Yeah one of the short stories I have been wanting to write for awhile.

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews bring rain to cool off the heat of summer for a bit and flamers will be used for a Bon fire.

Mello.


End file.
